Droit dans les yeux
by Sakionnelle
Summary: Lorsque les pouvoirs de Sakura prennent une dimension trop importante,Thomas décide de l'envoyer dans une école pour magiciens.Mais la rencontre avec un élève de dernière année va la bouleversé. Et lorsqu'elle croise son regard.... ça fait des ét
1. Default Chapter

_Droit dans les yeux._

Ce one shot n'est pas un de mes plus récents, je tiens à le préciser. Bonne lecture!!

one shot: 1ère partie:

Sakura Kinomoto vivait dans la petite ville de Tomoéda avec son père et son frère. Jusqu'à l'âge de 16 ans elle ne s'était aperçut de rien et puis un beau jour elle découvrit dans la bibliothèque de son père des cartes magiques qui bouleversèrent à jamais sa vie. Deux ans s'écoulèrent tandis que les pouvoirs de ses cartes augmentaient, elle découvrit alors son don de transporter des objets. Tous ses pouvoirs augmentaient de jour en jours et son frère Thomas décida de l'envoyer dans une université que seuls les magiciens sont amenés à fréquenter pour que ses pouvoirs soient enfin contrôlés. Aujourd'hui elle allait enfin franchir la barrière qui l'amènerais dans un monde fantastique........

L'université apparut devant elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux; la battisse était magnifique, bordée d'un lac et d'un immense parc. Une allée de cerisiers conduisait à l'entrée; elle ferma les yeux un instant profitant de cette odeur enivrante. Émerveillé elle pénétra dans l'école, elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, c'était vraiment immense, luxueux et magnifique. Elle avança comme une enfant qui découvre la vie pour la première fois. Une dame vint à sa rencontre.

Dame: bonjour mademoiselle!

Sakura: euh... bonjour!

Dame: je m'appelle Sylvianne! je suis la directrice de cet établissement! Sakura c'est bien ça?

Sakura: euh... oui oui! mais comment...

Sylvianne: j'ai quelques dons de voyance...

Sakura lui sourit impressionnée.

Sylvianne: suis moi! je vais te faire visiter et te montrer avec qui tu partageras ta chambre.

Les deux femmes partirent dans l'immense bâtiment visitant les moindres recoins. Sakura était impressionnée et émerveillé, un rêve de petite fille se disait-elle.

Sylvianne: et enfin... voici ta chambre! tu la partageras avec Tiffany!

Tiffany: bonjour!

Sakura avait devant elle une jeune fille de son âge très jolie, de longs cheveux aux reflets bleuté et des yeux d'un violet pur.

Sakura: enchantée! je m'appelle Sakura!

Sylvianne: bon eh bien je vais vous laisser! Tiffany tu expliqueras ton emploi du temps à Sakura.......

Les deux jeunes filles étaient à présent seules dans leur chambre commune. Tiffany lui présenta son lit et son armoire. Sakura jeta vivement sa valise et se laissa tomber sur son lit sous l'œil amusé de Tiffany.

Sakura: c'est vraiment le paradis ici!

Tiffany: j'avoue que ça y ressemble; seulement tu t'apercevras qu'il y a tout de même des hic!

Sakura: ah!

un silence parcourut la pièce.

Sakura: et.... et toi tu as quoi comme pouvoirs magiques?

Tiffany: je lis dans les pensées!

Sakura: ah bon?

Tiffany: mais seulement quand c'est nécessaire!

Les premières heures qu'elles passèrent ensemble montrèrent qu'elles s'entendaient déjà à merveille. L'heure des cours arriva et Tiffany entraîna sa nouvelle amie dans leur première matière. Elles entrèrent et s'installèrent avec les autres élèves pour former un cercle autour du professeur.

Mr Tushi: bonjour à tous! aujourd'hui vous pouvez voir que nous accueillons une nouvelle élève! Mademoiselle...

Sakura: bonjour à tous! je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto!

Mr Tushi: bon maintenant nous allons reprendre nos cours habituels! comme chaque jours depuis la rentrée c'est à dire une semaine, une personne va nous faire découvrir l'étendu de ses pouvoirs! pour ce test, je le représente pour notre charmante Sakura, voici Lionel, il est en dernière année de cette université et l'un de nos meilleurs éléments.

Toute la classe était tournée vers le fond de la classe où se tenait le jeune homme les bras croisés, les yeux baissés.

Mr Tushi: alors qui est volontaire aujourd'hui?

Tous les élèves semblaient apeurés et aucun n'osait se lancer. Sakura ne comprenait pas.

Sakura: moi je veux bien.

Ils la dévisagèrent tous comme si elle était folle.

Mr Tushi: Bien! met toi en place face à Lionel!

Lionel bougea légèrement se redressant, Sakura se plaça en face observant le jeune homme. Elle nota lorsqu'il releva la tête un regard à la fois profond, froid, mystérieux et attirant. le jeune homme leva une main dans laquelle une épée se posa. Sakura l'observa et sortit à son tour son pendentif. Le jeune homme appela la foudre. Sakura fut surprise de l'attaque et riposta de justesse avec la carte du bouclier. Pendant cinq minutes les deux magiciens s'affrontèrent. Le professeur fit un signe à Lionel qui arrêta soudain toute attaque. Sakura stoppa son attaque surprise. Lionel se concentra. Son regard devint soudainement bleu. Il le posa sur Sakura qui fut projetée en arrière. Elle voulait résister mais la force qui la projetait était d'une force trop puissante. Elle se releva mais le regard du jeune homme s'intensifia. Sakura poussa un cri et se retrouva plaquée contre le mur. Mr Tushi observait la scène et se tourna vers Lionel inquiet dont le regard s'intensifiait de seconde en seconde. Sakura arracha un cri étouffant.

Mr Tushi: ça suffit!!!!!!!! Lionel!!!!! reprend toi....

Le jeune homme baissa soudainement le regard. Lorsqu'il releva la tête ses yeux avaient retrouvés leur couleur noisette. Sakura elle était étendue au sol, haletante......... Ses cheveux cachaient son visage, elle tremblait. Le professeur s'approcha de la jeune fille et il lui écarta légèrement les cheveux.

Mr Tushi: Sakura..... comment te sens-tu?

Sakura: bien.... ça... ça va aller....

Le professeur se tourna vers Lionel le regard dur. le jeune homme compris et sortit discrètement.

Mr Tushi: bien!je crois que ça ira pour aujourd'hui! à demain.

les élèves sortirent en chuchotant pendant que Tiffany accompagnait Sakura à leur chambre.

Tiffany: il n'avait jamais été aussi fort avec personne..... je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit!

Sakura(fatiguée mais souriant): il a juste voulu...... montrer qu'il était le plus fort..... et il a réussi.

Pendant ce temps Mr Tushi ferma la porte de son bureau.

Mr Tushi: **Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang???????? tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu la tuer!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Lionel ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas, le regard calme et impénétrable.

Mr Tushi: bon! je ne vais pas m' énerver mais....... pourquoi? d'accord cette jeune fille a un potentiel impressionnant mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Le jeune homme ne répondit toujours pas, laissant son professeur perplexe.

Mr Tushi: je n'arriverais pas à te faire parler de toute façon........ tu es bien trop enfoui sous ta carapace .... ne recommence jamais ça Lionel! nous sommes tous conscients ici de ta supériorité en ce qui concerne la magie mais utilise la à bon escient.

Sakura pensait sans arrêt à cette force, à ce regard bleu acier. Tiffany réussit tout de même à lui faire penser à autre chose lorsqu'elle évoqua le sport.

Tiffany: nous avons cour d'éducation physique! j'espère que tu aimes ça!

Sakura(souriant): je sens que je vais adorer!!!!!!!

Elles se rendaient en cours de sport essayant de se presser pour ne pas être en retard, quand elles virent Lionel sortirent du bureau de Mr Tushi. Ils passa à côté d'elles, les mains dans les poches, le regard baissé sans leur prêter aucune attention.

Tiffany: Ne fait pas attention à lui! il est spécial!

Sakura: il est toujours comme ça?

Tiffany: toujours!

Sakura: il est en dernière année c'est ça?

Tiffany: oui il a 20 ans! et tu vas sûrement trouver ça bizarre mais la majorité des filles de cette université rêvent de sortir avec lui!

Sakura(étonnée): malgré qu'il soit comme ça?

Tiffany acquiesça sous l'air surpris de Sakura.

Elles arrivèrent au cours de sport légèrement en retard.

Mr jugyu: vous avez de la chance mesdemoiselles! je me sens généreux aujourd'hui!

Le cours se déroula bien. Tiffany remarqua de loin un regard posé sur Sakura. Elle sourit. Le regard en question profita de la fin des cours pour approcher la jeune magicienne.

voix: bonjour mesdemoiselles!

Sakura et Tiffany: bonjour!

voix: je m'appelle Brian! je suis en dernière année ici! je vous ai observé, vous êtes douée!

Il regardait plus particulièrement Sakura.

Sakura: c'est gentil merci...

Brian: ce soir il y a le tournoi des élèves de terminales! ça vous dit de venir?

Sakura: pourquoi pas!

Brian: ça me ferait plaisir.....

Tiffany: alors c'est d'accord.

Il leur sourit avant de s'enfuir en vitesse pour ne pas louper les cours qui commençaient.

Sakura: qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon!!!!!!!!

En effet Brian était un jeune homme plus que séduisant. des yeux verts, des cheveux bruns et une élégance à couper le souffle.

Tiffany: tu viens en l'espace de quelques heures de rencontrer les deux garçons les plus convoités de l'université.

Sakura: pour ce qui est de Brian ça ne m'étonne pas!

Tiffany lui fit un petit clin d'œil amical.

Tiffany: t'as tes chances tu sais!

Elles rigolèrent tout en se rendant à leur prochain cour.

La journée était enfin terminée. Les deux jeunes filles discutaient dans leur chambre.

Sakura: tu crois qu'il faut bien s'habiller pour ce soir?

Tiffany: c'est obligatoire pour toutes les grandes occasions!

Sakura: mais je n'ai aucune tenue de ce genre.......

Tiffany( les yeux pleins d'étoiles): mais d'ici là j'ai le temps de t'en confectionner une!

Sakura la remercia mille fois.

Il était 20h et Tiffany finissait d'ajuster la robe de sa nouvelle amie. Sakura se tourna, et Tiffany laissa apparaître un large sourire.

Tiffany: eh ben! tu vas te faire remarquer dès ta première sortie toi!

Sakura portait une robe verte, s'arrêtant aux genoux et attachée par de fines bretelles de dentelle verte. Tiffany elle portait une robe longue, bleue nuit. Elles arrivèrent dans la salle de tournois. De nombreuses filles étaient là, plus élégantes les unes que les autres afin d'assister à la compétition des dernières années. Sakura et Tiffany prirent place dans les gradins se faisant siffler de tous les côtés. la compétition débuta. les élèves employait leurs pouvoirs magiques pour se défendre et pour attaquer. Brian de son côté passait facilement tous les tours quand à Lionel il les passait sans difficultés. La finale opposait Brian et Lionel les deux coqueluches de l'université. Sakura ne tenait pas en place, elle voulait que Brian remporte le tournoi. Le match débuta et très vite Lionel prit le dessus. le combat était serré mais Lionel comme à chaque fois utilisa sa force joker. Brian ne fit pas l'erreur d'arrêter les attaques mais il fut trop lent. Une force le projetait à l'opposé de la scène, une force que Lionel dégageait de ses yeux. Brian essaya de riposter mais Lionel amplifia la force qui le déclara vainqueur du tournoi.

Sakura: et zut!!!! mais c'est quoi cette force?????

La jeune fille était très déçu pour Brian. Elles arrivèrent à approcher celui-ci malgré les autres jeunes filles qui lui couraient après.

Sakura: Brian?

Le jeune homme se retourna un sourire aux lèvres.

Brian: vous êtes très belles!

Sakura: merci... je j'ai trouvé que tu avais admirablement combattu!

Brian: oh vous savez je ne m'attendais pas à être premier avec Lionel!

Sakura: ah bon?

Brian: Lionel est le meilleur sans contestation!

Sakura: ça t'ennuies pas de dire ça?

Brian: Lionel et moi partageons la même chambre! sans son aide je ne serais même pas sur le podium cette année...... c'est vrai qu'il est mystérieux, froid mais c'est quelqu'un de formidable en qui j'ai une absolu confiance!

Sakura: ah! et son regard..... tu.... enfin il ne t'a rien fait?

Brian: si bien sûr! personne ne peut contrer cette attaque! seulement à force de m'entraîner avec Lionel, j'ai appris à gérer ma douleur.

Lionel arriva vers eux. Il serra la main de Brian, le fixant de son regard noisette.

Brian: Merci Lionel! t'es un chef!

Lionel s'apprêtait à repartir sans avoir dit un mot, les mains dans les poches. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Sakura qui sentit un frisson horrible l'envahir.

Brian: Moi je comprends pourquoi toutes les filles sont folles de lui!

Sakura: eh ben pas moi.......

Brian éclata de rire.

Sakura était dans son lit. Tiffany dormait mais elle, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, se retournant sans cesse dans son lit. Elle sourit en pensant à Brian, il était si gentil, et d'un charme fou..... Son rêve fut vite interrompu par un cri déchirant provenant du parc. Sakura se leva, elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit une ombre passer devant celle-ci. Faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Tiffany, elle sortit dans sa nuisette noire sur la pointe des pieds. Elle traversa le hall peu rassurée et atteignit enfin l'entrée. Derrière se dessinait parfaitement la silhouette d'un homme. Elle entrouvrit la porte et s'exclama.

Sakura: Lionel!

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement apercevant la jeune fille dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Sakura: euh..... c'est toi qui a crier?

Il la dévisagea froidement, son regard prenait une couleur bleuté et la jeune fille préféra ne pas insister remontant dans sa chambre. Lionel s'effondra le long de la porte se crispant sous la blessure qu'il avait au bras. Il rentra dans sa chambre essoufflé, il s'écroula sur le lit. le lendemain Sakura se réveilla avec de petits yeux, signe qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

Tiffany: toi je suis sûre que tu as mal dormi!

Sakura acquiesça de la tête avant de se rendre dans la salle de bains.

Le premier cours débuta. Comme d'habitude avec Mr Tushi.

Mr Tushi: bonjour tous le monde! Lionel ne viendra pas aujourd'hui car nous n'aurons pas besoin de lui.

Sakura (en pensée): " mais que faisait-il dehors hier soir? il était tard et..... et si c'est lui qui avait crier.... et si c'était pour ça qu'il n'était pas venu aujourd'hui....."

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune fille.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva. Tiffany et Sakura s'apprêtait à s'asseoir quand Brian les accosta.

Brian: salut les filles! ça vous dirait de manger avec nous?

Sakura: vous?

Brian: ouais avec Lionel! Bon il ne parle pas beaucoup mais malgré cela c'est mon meilleur ami. Il joue merveilleusement bien de la guitare et je peux vous dire que ça aide à digérer!

Les jeunes filles se sourirent avant d'accepter. Ils rejoignirent Lionel sous un chêne qui lisait un livre.

Brian: j'ai invité ces deux charmantes demoiselles à déjeuner avec nous!

Lionel releva la tête et dévisagea les deux venus s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur Sakura.

Ils déjeunèrent de bon cœur, Sakura racontant sa vie d'avant. Lionel ne prenait pas part à la conversation, plongé dans son livre.

Brian(s'allongeant sur la pelouse): hum.... on est vraiment bien ici! manque juste un peu de musique! tu peux arranger ça Lionel?

Ce dernier attrapa sa guitare et commença à jouer. Sakura ferma les yeux, la mélodie était tellement belle....il ne manquait plus que les paroles.... malgré cela elle se laissa tomber doucement contre le chêne pour profiter de ce moment. Lorsque la musique s'arrête, un silence les parcourut......

Sakura: c'était magnifique..........

Tiffany approuva tandis que Brian souriait en direction de Lionel. Ce dernier se leva grimaçant de douleur que seules Sakura et Tiffany aperçurent. Il s'éloigna puis revint quelques minutes plus tard avec quatre boissons dans la main.

Brian (le voyant arriver): c'est notre petit rituel! un bon cappuccino! et ils ne vous a pas oubliés.....

Lionel arriva, il tendit le cappuccino à Tiffany qui le remercia puis à Sakura. Il leva la tête un instant, juste assez pour que leurs regards se rencontrent..... Sakura le remercia à son tour tandis qu'il distribuait le dernier cappuccino.

Sakura: vous avez quoi comme cour là?

Brian(soupirant): relations humaines et la plupart des filles entendent par relations humaines, relations amoureuses!

Sakura rigola.

Sakura: mais il n'y en a aucune qui vous plaît!

Brian: non.... elles sont sympas mais c'est tout! Quand à Lionel, il manque de les agresser du regard dès que l'une d'entre elles n'ose s'approcher.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lionel. Sakura et Tiffany se regardèrent surprises, il avait sourit pour la première fois.

Le déjeuner se termina enfin. Sakura et Tiffany se rendirent en cours de littérature magique pendant que les garçons se rendait à celui de relations humaines. Sakura ne cessait pas de penser à Lionel. Il était blessé, elle avait entendu crier et elle était persuadée que c'était lui.....

Les cours se terminèrent. Sakura travaillait son pouvoir de déplacement dans la chambre pendant que Tiffany était sortie. Cette dernière croisa Brian.

Tiffany: salut Brian!

Brian: ah ça va depuis tout à l'heure?

Tiffany: très bien!

Brian: et Sakura?

Tiffany(souriant): elle te plaît hein?

Brian: je dois avouer qu'elle m'intéresse! mais chut!!!

Ils se sourirent.

Sakura sortie sur le balcon. Elle s'assit faisant voler devant elle son crayon, perdue dans ses pensées, elle perdit le contrôle de l'objet qui tomba pardessus le balcon.

Sakura: zut!!!

Son crayon remonta soudainement comme par magie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en bas. Lionel levait la main, faisant ainsi remonter le stylo. Une fois le crayon retourner à destination, il continua son chemin sans lever l'œil vers la jeune fille. Sakura le suivit du regard faisant tournoyer le crayon dans sa main.

La nuit était tombée, Sakura n'arrivait décidément pas à fermer l'œil. Elle décida de se lever pour aller boire. Elle descendit les escaliers et croisa une silhouette se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Elle savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait et elle se décida à le suivre. Elle sortit dans le parc malgré sa tenue légère. Elle venait de perdre de vue la silhouette et la cherchait dans tous les recoins. Un cri semblable à celui de la veille se fit entendre, un cri de douleur....... Elle se précipita tenant fermement sa clef. Elle se stoppa quand elle aperçut Lionel le regard bleu plaquant un homme contre un arbre.. Le regard s'intensifia jusqu' à ce que l'homme hurle de douleur.... Lionel lâcha enfin ce regard insoutenable tandis que l'homme partit à toutes jambes. Le jeune magicien s'écroula au sol, haletant, Sakura remarqua la tâche de sang grandissante dans son dos et se précipita vers lui. Il se retourna et la fixa de son regard bleu. Sakura se retrouva projetée en arrière...

Sakura: je........ je veux t'aider Lionel....... regarde toi tu es épuisé!!!!!

Il lâcha son regard qui redevint couleur noisette. Il marchait à présent vers l'université, se tenant le bras et se crispant à chaque pas. Sakura se releva et se posta devant lui.

Sakura: si tu crois te débarrasser de moi comme ça, tu te trompes!

Il soupira la dévisageant froidement.

Sakura: regarde! tu es blessé..... je vais te soigner.......

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, il la laissa faire mais lorsqu'elle toucha son dos il lui attrapa le poignet.

Sakura: je ne vais pas te faire de mal! arrête un peu!!!!!!

Il se laissa finalement faire.

Sakura: enlève ta chemise s'il te plaît.

Il la dévisagea, surpris de la demande.

Sakura: ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te violer!!!!!

il s'exécuta alors. Sakura grimaça devant la large coupure traversant le dos musclé du jeune homme. Elle passa son doigt autour faisant frissonner le magicien.

Sakura: désolé.

Elle aperçut alors la blessure à son bras.

Sakura: c'est bien toi qui a crié hier soir! et j'avais remarqué que tu étais blessé.

Le jeune homme baissait la tête. Sakura lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Sakura: il faut que je soigne ça..... vient!

Ils rentrèrent dans la pénombre de la chambre où Tiffany dormait à poings fermés.

Sakura invita Lionel à s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle attrapa la petite pharmacie. Délicatement elle appliqua l'alcool sur la plaie. Lionel fronça légèrement les sourcils faisant sourire Sakura. Elle lui fit ensuite un bandage au niveau du bras. Lionel osa enfin la regarder. Il se rendit compte de la tenue dans laquelle se tenait la jeune fille. Elle sourit en le voyant la dévisager.

Sakura: je n'avais pas spécialement prévu de sortir dans cette tenue.......

Il plongea alors son regard dans le sien. Sakura se sentit perdre tous ses moyens. Elle le trouvait tellement séduisant dans la pénombre, il était tellement mystérieux......il se décida finalement à partir. Il entrouvrit la porte.

Lionel: merci.....

La porte se referma lentement tandis que Sakura écarquillait les yeux. Il venait de parler, de lui parler.

Le lendemain Tiffany fut obligé de secouer Sakura pour la sortir de son lit.

Tiffany: Sakura dépêche toi! on va être en retard pour le cours.

Sakura: j'arrive! ne t'inquiète pas pour moi!!!

Finalement les deux jeunes filles se rendirent en cours. Au programme un cours d'arts martiaux. Elles en sortirent épuisées. Déjà arriva l'heure du déjeuner. Elles aperçurent Brian et Lionel près du chêne.

Sakura: on peut?

Brian: mais bien sûr! la plus belle fille de l'université est toujours la bienvenue. Sakura rougit légèrement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Lionel toujours plongé dans le même livre. Il ne semblait pas s'être aperçut de leur présence.

Sakura: bonjour Lionel.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce face à la remarque de la jeune fille.

Brian: il est dans son livre et rien ne pourra venir le troubler.

Il était 18h à présent. Le soleil se couchait juste et Sakura était assise contre un cerisier, elle écrivait une lettre à sa famille, lui disant à quel point elle lui manquait. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le bâtiment quand elle entendit une mélodie. Elle regarda derrière le buisson et sourit en découvrant Lionel et sa guitare. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour l'écouter. Il jouait tellement bien, c'était tellement apaisant. Il s'arrêta soudain levant la main. Sakura cria en voyant son sac transporté dans les airs.

Sakura: hé!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle courut après son sac et se trouva face à Lionel qui lui souriait ironiquement.

Sakura: je..... j'ai entendu la musique.... alors...... je voulais pas te déranger..... d'ailleurs je m'en vais....

Elle allait partir mais Lionel intervint.

Lionel: tu pars sans ça?

Sakura se retourna et le vit brandir son sac.

Sakura: je.... non....

Elle allait enfin partir pour de bon mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

Sakura: Depuis quand tu parles?

Lionel leva un oeil vers elle.

Sakura: non mais c'est que je ne t'avais jamais entendu prononcer un mot, je croyais que tu étais muet......

Lionel(sérieusement): c'est seulement que je ne parle pas pour rien dire! et la plus part du temps parler ne me sert à rien......

Sakura(souriant): pourtant tu me parles en ce moment

Lionel: faut pas croire que je ne parle jamais....

Ils se turent tout en se dévisageant. Sakura ne supportait pas ce silence et ne savait plus où se mettre.

Sakura: et...... tes blessures, ça va..?

Lionel: ça peut aller.... merci encore....

Sakura lui sourit.

Sakura: Tiffany doit m'attendre alors......

Lionel: alors salut!

Sakura: oui..... c'est ça....

Elle s'éloigna rapidement plus que gênée de la situation.

fin de la première partie.

Bon, tout d'abord ce one shot a été écrit il y a déjà un moment, il se compose de deux parties qui se suivent. Pour le moment je ne publie que la première partie étant donné que la deuxième était à revoir, cependant je ne pense pas la modifier, tant pis si la fin est assez rapide et gâche un peu l'histoire. J'ai décidé de publié tout de même ce one shot après que certains mails me disent qu'il était assez bien. J'espère que ça vous aura tout de même plus, la partie 2 ne devrait pas tarder.

gros bisous tout le monde

Sakio.


	2. partie 2

one shot: 2ème partie:

Lionel regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez elle. Sakura entra dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit. La chambre était vide, pas un bruit, elle attrapa son oreiller et se cacha sous celui-ci. Tiffany rentra et vit son amie allongée, enfouie dans son oreiller.

Tiffany: Sakura? ça ne va pas?

La jeune fille se releva et fixa Tiffany.

Sakura: je....... j'ai croisé Lionel et..........

Elle soupira.

Sakura: et........ j'en sais rien..... j'arrive pas à le cerner mais......

Tiffany n'eut pas le besoin de lire dans les pensées de son amie pour comprendre.

Tiffany(en pensées): ce qui se passe, c'est que tu n'es pas insensible à Lionel et que Brian perd sa chance de jours en jours.

Tiffany s'assit près de son amie et lui sourit.

Tiffany: mais quand tu le vois tu te sens bien, tu n'as qu'une envie...... celle de te trouver dans ses bras pour qu'il te rassure, te protège....... seulement c'est difficile à avouer...... parce qu'il est froid, distant voir même ignorant avec ta personne.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux puis baissa le regard.

Sakura: non..... tu te trompes.... ce....je.... il ne me plaît pas......

Sakura sortit en vitesse en courant dans les couloirs, pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça, elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'aperçut par la personne sur sa trajectoire et lui rentra dedans. Elle tomba à terre tandis qu'il la relevait.

Brian: ça va Sakura? tu n'as rien?

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit.

Sakura: non.... ça va.... merci....

Ils allèrent marcher tranquillement dans l'allée des cerisiers. Sakura n'était pas très bavarde et ils décidèrent de s'asseoir.

Brian: ça n'a pas l'air d'aller! et pourquoi tu courrais aussi vite dans les couloirs?

Sakura(souriant): oh ben j'avais envie de faire du sport!

Ils rigolèrent.

Brian: je t'adore Sakura! tu.... tu es la fille la plus exceptionnelle que j'ai jamais vu........

Sakura(baissant la tête): c'est gentil!

Brian: dit moi! il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie? enfin, belle comme tu es je suppose que oui.......

Sakura: malheureusement il n'y a personne jeune homme!

Il lui sourit, elle était tellement belle...... Il la regarda doucement dans les yeux et s'approcha d'elle lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Sakura se recula surprise.

Brian: je ne voulais pas t'effrayer...... désolé... mais je t'aime....

Il lui caressa délicatement les cheveux, la jeune fille le dévisagea et l'embrassa en se jetant sur lui. Il sourit en sentant les lèvres de Sakura sur les siennes.

Brian: eh ben dit donc, ça à l'air réciproque!

Sakura ne dit rien mais sourit. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre.

Brian: tu vas me manquer cette nuit.......

Sakura: toi aussi.....

Brian: je t'aime........

Sakura(l'embrassant): moi aussi je t'aime.......

Brian retournait dans sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Sakura l'aimait et il sortait avec une des plus belles filles de l'université. Il rentra en hurlant de joie sous l'air surpris de Lionel.

Brian: je suis heureux, tu peux pas savoir Lionel!!!!!!!!

Lionel: en tout cas ça se voit.........

Brian: je sors avec Sakura! elle m'a embrassée, elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait.......

Lionel baissa le regard, il le reporta sur le bandage qu'il avait sur le bras.

Lionel(souriant): je suis content pour toi mon vieux!

Brian: merci! elle est si belle, si douce, je suis fou d'elle!!!!!!!

La nuit tomba finalement sur l'université. Brian dormait un sourire aux lèvres tandis que Lionel fixait le plafond où les ombres de la nuit offrait un bal fantastique. Sakura non plus ne dormait pas, c'était presque une habitude. Elle pensait à Brian, elle avait tout de suite craquée sur lui lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, seulement maintenant, elle ne savait plus.......

Le lendemain, Sakura et Tiffany allèrent rejoindre comme tous les midi les deux magiciens de terminale. Brian et Sakura s'embrassèrent tandis que Tiffany guettait une réaction de Lionel mais ce dernier ne semblait en aucun cas contrarié, il était comme d'habitude plongé dans son livre. Ils s'assirent finalement tous les quatre et déjeunèrent. Sakura riait aux éclats en entendant les idioties de Brian. Lionel l'observait, un regard tendre posé sur elle. Tiffany le surpris et il la fusilla du regard.

Tiffany: dites moi! c'est bientôt les vacances de noël, vous avez prévus quelque chose?

Sakura: Papa et Thomas viennent me voir ici!!!!! je suis super contente......

Brian: moi rien de spécial, je reste auprès de ma superbe petite amie.

Sakura sourit.

Tiffany: et toi Lionel?

Lionel: ma fiancée doit venir je crois........

Le sourire de Sakura s'atténua légèrement.

Sakura: tu....es fiancé?

Lionel croisa le regard de la jeune fille et ajouta.

Lionel: depuis deux ans.

Brian: je me demandais aussi pourquoi tu repoussais toutes tes prétendantes! maintenant je sais!

Une semaine passa, Brian et Sakura sortait toujours ensemble, seulement plus noël approchait et plus Sakura se montrait désagréable avec lui. Tiffany essayait comme toujours de la résonner.

Tiffany: qu'est-ce qui se passe Sakura?

Sakura: mais pourquoi tu me poses toujours la même question?

Tiffany: parce que plus la période de noël approche et plus tu es agressive avec tout le monde et surtout avec Brian.

Sakura: j'ai le droit d'aller mal de temps en temps non?

Tiffany: pourquoi tu n'avoues pas plutôt que l'unique pensée de devoir rencontrer la fiancée de Lionel te fait peur!

Sakura: quoi?

Tiffany: ne fait pas l'innocente avec moi.... je sais très bien que tu n'en a rien à faire de Brian. Au début il te plaisait, beau, gentil, seulement il a su remarquer que tu n'étais pas une fille comme les autres. Il a raison, tu n'es pas comme les autres; le problème c'est que Lionel est aussi différent des autres garçons. Il a beau être froid, distant, mystérieux, il te plaît et c'est justement ça qui t'attire chez lui. Brian, n'est qu'une façade, tu crois l'aimer alors que c'est Lionel que tu aime!!!!!

Sakura: tais-toi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tiffany: non je ne me tairais pas! Brian t'aime lui et plus tu resteras avec lui, plus tu le feras souffrir......... Sakura soit raisonnable.......

Sakura claqua la porte de la chambre et partit se réfugier dans les toilettes. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et sanglota.

Le cours de Mr Tushi commença. Sakura et Tiffany ne s'était pas adressé la parole.

Mr Tushi: maintenant que je connais vos pouvoirs magiques, j'aimerais observer votre maniement de l'épée. Sakura si tu veux bien commencer.

La jeune fille se plaça face à Lionel, le regard obstiné. Il dégaina son épée tandis qu'elle faisait appelle à sa carte. Sakura se débrouillait magnifiquement bien face au jeune homme qui restait concentré les sourcils froncés. Sakura le fixa dans les yeux, Lionel y lisait de la tristesse, de l'obstination et de la rage. Elle s'énerva soudainement manquant de précisons se qui profita à Lionel qui la désarma, lui pointant la lame sous la gorge. Il voulu l'aider à se relever mais la jeune fille le fusilla du regard avant d'aller se rasseoir parmis les élèves. Lionel la suivit du regard surpris avant de reprendre une attitude froide.

Le cours se termina et Sakura se dépêcha de sortir. Elle alla s'asseoir sous les cerisiers et ferma les yeux, une mélodie lui revint en tête, elle ouvrit les yeux et jeta son sac de toutes ses forces. Lionel passait par là et s'assit en face de la jeune fille. Celle-ci détourna la tête et s'apprêta à repartir mais le jeune homme la retint par le poignet.

Lionel: qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sakura?

Sakura, dos à lui ferma les yeux, sa voix magnifiquement suave et masculine lui faisait tant de bien. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se retourna vers lui le fixant des ses magnifiques yeux verts.

Sakura: tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.......

Elle se défit de son emprise et s'éloigna. Lionel se laissa tomber sur la pelouse, il fixa le ciel.

Lionel: qu'est-ce que tu caches Sakura?

ça y est, noël est arrivé. Sakura s'apprêtait à recevoir sa famille. L'université était magnifiquement décorée et le parc merveilleusement illuminé. Les parents venaient par centaines. Sakura se jeta dans les bras de son père.

Sakura: papa!!!!!!!!!!!

Dominique: bonjour ma chérie!

Elle salua également son frère. Un repas était organisé avec toutes les familles présentes. Tiffany finissait d'habiller Sakura. Puis les deux jeunes filles firent leur entrée dans la salle et se dirigèrent vers leur table où attendaient déjà la famille de Sakura, la mère de Tiffany, Brian ainsi que Lionel et sa fiancée. Ils dévisagèrent tous les deux jeunes filles, elles étaient sublimes, Tiffany dans une robe rouge s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux et Sakura dans une longue robe beige avec des boucles d'oreilles pendantes et des mèches s'échappant de sa ravissante coiffure. Brian l'observait la bouche ouverte pendant que Lionel ne la quittait pas des yeux. Sakura embrassa rapidement Brian et s'installa à ses côtés sous l'œil mauvais de Thomas.

Dominique: je suis ravi de rencontrer tous les amis que ma fille s'est faite ici.

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune fille qui accompagnait Lionel. Elle était très belle, des cheveux bruns nuits, une silhouette parfaite dans sa robe noir scintillante et un regard hautain. La jeune fiancé se tourna vers Sakura et lui lança un joli sourire. Le repas se déroula plutôt bien malgré une légère absence de Sakura. le moment des cadeaux arriva. Sakura avait eu des présents de sa famille mais Brian annonça qu'il avait un cadeau pour elle.

Brian: j'ai quelque chose moi aussi pour toi Sakura......

La jeune femme leva des yeux surpris vers lui. Il sortit un écrin rouge qu'il lui tendit. Sakura le prit hésitante et l'ouvrit. à l'intérieur se trouvait un magnifique pendentif en forme de cœur. Sakura ne savait pas quoi dire, elle regarda Brian avant de s'enfuir en courant. Ce dernier fut surpris par sa réaction.

Brian: je.... je vais voir ce qui ne va pas........

Il partit à la recherche de la jeune fille et la trouva assise les jambes ramenées vers elle, à côté du sapin central. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

Brian: je.... j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? le cadeau ne t'a pas plû?

Sakura: je ne voulais pas que tu m'offres de cadeau.......

Brian: mais je t'aime..... et c'était le moyen de te le montrer......

Sakura(exaspéré par tous ces mots): mais moi je ne t'aime pas!!!!!!!!!!!

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur lâcher. Il se leva et s'éloigna de quelques mètres.

Brian: et.... ça fait longtemps?

Sakura(baissant les yeux): je ne t'ai jamais aimé, je croyais que je t'aimais mais......

Brian: mais non.....

Sakura: je ne voulais pas t'annoncer ça comme ça et encore moins pendant une soirée comme celle là........

Brian(énervé): y a quelqu'un d'autre?

Sakura fermant les yeux:

Sakura: ça n'a rien à voir!

Brian(la secouant): mais c'est qui????????

Sakura: lâche moi! tu me fais mal.........

Il la lâcha, jeta un regard désespéré vers elle et s'enfuit.

Pendant ce temps à table tous le monde s'inquiétait de ne pas voir arriver les deux jeunes gens.

Dominique: mais où peuvent-ils être?

Tiffany: je vais aller voir......

La jeune fille sortit et aperçut une silhouette blanche appuyée contre un cerisier.

Tiffany: Sakura......

La jeune fille leva un regard empli de larmes.

Sakura: ça y est...... je lui ai dit......

Tiffany: tu as bien fait Sakura, il s'en remettra, j'en suis sûr...

Sakura éclata en sanglots dans la bras de sa meilleure amie.

Sakura: je sais plus où j'en suis..........

Après quelques minutes de réconfort Tiffany et Sakura retournèrent auprès de leurs proches. Tous le monde voyait bien que Sakura avait pleurée.

Lionel: où est Brian?

Tiffany: euh..... il est partit....

Sakura: nous avons rompus.........

Lionel écarquilla les yeux et baissa le regard.

Sakura: si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je préfère aller me coucher...... désolé....papa, Thomas, à demain.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement. décidément la soirée virait au cauchemar.

Lionel s'excusa aussi à la surprise de tous le monde et partit à la poursuite de la jeune fille.

Lionel: Sakura?

Elle se retourna et soupira.

Sakura(agressive): j'ai dit que je voulais être seule!!!!!!!!

Lionel: qu'est-ce que t'as depuis trois semaines? au début de l'année t'aurais tout fait pour sortir avec Brian......

Sakura(criant): mais c'était avant!!!!!!!!!!

Lionel s'approcha d'elle pour qu'elle se calme.

Sakura: n'approche pas!!!!!! tu ne peux rien pour moi!!!!!!!!!

Lionel: tu te souviens que tu m'as aider un soir, tu m'as soigner..... c'est à mon tour de t'aider.....

Sakura: je n'ai pas besoin d'aide!!!!!!! je ne veux plus que tu me parles, je ne veux plus te voir!!!!!!!!!!

Lionel: Sakura.......

Sakura: mais va t'en!!!!!!!!! retourne dans ton monde avec ton livre!!!!!! avec ton air distant, ton indifférence!!!!!!

Lionel fronça les sourcils et son regard se montra de couleur bleue, plaquant la jeune fille contre le mur.

Sakura: laisse moi...................

Lionel lâcha son regard et s'approcha d'elle. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et éclata en sanglots.

Lionel: désolé mais il fallait que tu te calmes......

La jeune fille le fixa de ses yeux verts et ajouta.

Sakura: tu ne pourras m'être d'aucune aide.......

Lionel: d'accord, comme tu voudras......... je veux juste que tu saches que j'écoute toutes les conversations, je ne suis pas souvent plongé dans mon livre et encore moins indifférent.

La soirée se termina dans une ambiance tendue. Lionel alla rejoindre sa fiancée Stéphanie.

Stéphanie: alors qu'est-ce qu'elle avait?

Lionel: elle n'a pas voulu m'en parler....

Stéphanie: je peux te poser une question?

Lionel la dévisagea.

Stéphanie: tu l'aimes?

Lionel: je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour...... j'ai envie de l'aider.... elle a quelque chose qui m'attire c'est vrai.......

Stéphanie(souriant): c'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça...... je suis heureuse...

Lionel: merci d'avoir repris le rôle de la fiancée.....

Stéphanie: que ne ferais-je pas pour mon cousin!!!!

Ils se sourirent.

La semaine de noël était finie. Les cours reprenaient, Brian restait souvent seul, Sakura ne voulait plus croiser Lionel..... Bref le beau fixe

Sakura sortait de sport, son sourire était revenue peu à peu grâce à Tiffany, elle croisa Brian qui voulu lui parler.

Brian: je..... en fait ça m'ennui beaucoup que l'on ne se parle plus pour une histoire d'amour ratée! je voudrais que ça redevienne comme avant.

Sakura lui sourit.

Sakura: je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.... je suis vraiment désolé.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras en rigolant.

Brian: je suis content que tout ça ne gâche pas notre amitié.

Sakura: je suis vraiment désolé......

Brian: je ne t'en veux plus.

Ils se sourirent et partirent pour déjeuner ensemble quand ils aperçurent Lionel de loin adossé contre un arbre. Sakura voyant que Brian se dirigeait vers lui s'arrêta.

Brian: qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Sakura: non non rien......

Elle poursuivit sa route et baissa les yeux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de Lionel.

Brian: salut vieux! j'amène une revenante, on s'est réconcilié!

Lionel jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune fille qui détourna le regard.

Brian(souriant): bon je vais nous chercher des sandwiches!!!!!!

Il laissa les deux jeunes gens seuls. Lionel s'assit dans l'herbe et attrapa sa guitare.

Lionel: ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu........

Sakura(levant le regard vers lui): je n'avais pas l'intention de te revoir....... c'est juste que je ne voulais pas faire de peine à nouveau à Brian.

Lionel(énervé): mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me fuis comme ça?

Sakura: et toi pourquoi tu t'entêtes à vouloir me parler? y a plein d'autres filles dans cette université qui ne rêve que de ça!!!!!!!

Lionel(plus doucement): mais pas toi c'est ça?

Sakura le dévisagea tristement dans les yeux.

Sakura: écoute tu veux la vérité? tu es froid, distant, ton regard me glace le sang dès que je te regarde......

Lionel: en gros tu essayes de me dire que tu me détestes, que je suis sans cœur!

Sakura(se levant): je ne vois pas pourquoi on se parle..... on avance à rien.... tu diras à Brian que j'avais oublié quelque chose.......

Lionel se leva et la rattrapa pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Lionel: tu ne me fuiras pas éternellement.........

La jeune fille le dévisagea, elle sentait le souffle du magicien sur elle. Lui, il dévisageait avec envie les lèvres de Sakura, si désirables, pulpeuses...... Brian arriva et coupa le moment que venait de se créer les deux magiciens.

Brian: euh...... je vous dérange?

Sakura: non tout va bien....... je ne me sens pas très bien c'est tout....... je vais y aller.....

Brian: mais......

La jeune fille s'enfuit une nouvelle fois tandis que Brian dévisageait son meilleur ami.

Brian: j'ai le droit à une explication?

Lionel: y a rien à expliquer.....

Il s'en allait les mains dans les poches quand Brian fronça les sourcils et se plaça devant lui.

Brian: si je n'étais pas arrivé tu l'aurais embrassée n'est-ce pas?

Lionel ne répondit pas et continua son chemin. Brian le suivit et lui décocha un magnifique coup de poing.

Brian: **t'es qu'un salop!!!!!!!!**

Lionel se passa la main sur la mâchoire et fixa durement Brian.

Brian: **tu sais que je tiens à elle alors pourquoi tu fais ça?**

Lionel: c'est fini vous deux et tu le sais très bien!

Brian: **et ta fiancée? c'était du vent pour me piquer Sakura??????**

Lionel: laisse tomber..... de toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention de te piquer Sakura......

Il s'éloigna tandis que Brian le regardait soupçonneux.

La nuit venait de tomber sur l'université et un orage grondait dans le ciel, les éclairs illuminant l'ensemble du bâtiment. Sakura ne dormait pas apeurée sous ses draps. Elle réussit finalement à se lever et à sortir de la chambre quand un éclair la fit sursauter. Elle courut comme jamais dans le couloir et se dirigea vers l'étage des garçons de terminal. Elle s'arrêta tremblante devant la porte 22 et hésita avant de frapper. De l'intérieur on entendit un léger toc toc contre la porte. Lionel ouvrit et découvrit avec surprise une Sakura apeurée et apparemment désespérée. Elle le dévisagea, il ne portait qu'un caleçon et elle se sentit bête de le réveiller à une heure pareille.

Lionel: tu ne dors pas?

Sakura (gênée): je...... non..... et je...... enfin je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé..... je te laisse...

Elle se retourna pour repartir mais il l'entraîna dans la chambre. Il lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruits tandis qu'il attrapait une couverture. Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille et l'emmena dans la salle de gym.

Sakura: pourquoi on vient ici?

Lionel: si Brian nous voit ensemble, je suis mort..... il est toujours amoureux de toi tu sais........

Sakura baissa le regard.

Il installa la couverture et s'assit invitant Sakura à faire de même. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules la faisant frissonner.

Lionel: tu aimais Brian?

Sakura: ....... non.

Il la dévisagea étonné.

Sakura: je croyais mais c'était juste une façade pour me cacher la vérité.

Lionel: quelle vérité?

Sakura se tourna vers lui, elle l'observa, si beau, si musclé, si tout et son regard... si intense..... Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et n'écoutant que son cœur, l'embrassa. Il ne parût pas surpris du geste de la jeune fille et intensifia le baiser. Les éclairs illuminaient la scène. Lionel l'embrassait avec douceur tout en caressant la peau de la jeune magicienne qui ne perdait pas une miette du baiser. Tout aurait pu aller beaucoup plus loin si Lionel ne s'était pas arrêté. Il s'éloigna de la jeune fille et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Lionel: je ne peux pas faire ça.......

Sakura baissa le regard.

Lionel: Brian est mon meilleur ami, je ne veux pas le faire souffrir.

Sakura: je comprends..... je voulais juste que tu saches que c'est pour toi que j'ai quittée Brian. Tiffany m'a ouvert les yeux et j'ai compris que j'étais folle de toi, que je pensais sans arrêt à toi.....

Lionel se leva à son tour et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Lionel(murmurant): ce que je vais te dire, je ne l'ai dit à personne encore....... le jour où tu es arrivée tu m'as tout de suite troublée, par tes pouvoirs mais aussi par ta présence, ton sourire, ton regard....... tous les midis j'écoutais chaque morceau de la conversation et quand j'attrapais ma guitare je jouais uniquement pour toi....

Sakura commençait à sangloter tandis qu'il lui parlait doucement à l'oreille.

Lionel: Quand je t'ai vu dehors alors que je me battais pour protéger l'université des magiciens ennemis, j'ai pris peur, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, alors j'ai préféré te faire croire que tu ne me plaisais pas........ mais c'est faux........ je t'aime Sakura....

La jeune fille fondit littéralement en larmes et se jeta dans ses bras.

Sakura: serre moi fort.

Au petit matin, Lionel se réveilla, il sourit en voyant Sakura blottit contre lui dans sa petite nuisette noire. Tout doucement il lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots doux.

Lionel: je t'aime....

Quelques minutes plus tard la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant le regard noisette du jeune homme posé sur elle.

Lionel: bien dormi?

Sakura: c'est la meilleure nuit que je n'ai passé ici......

Lionel: tu es magnifiques quand tu dors......un ange.....

Sakura lui sourit tendrement et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque. Tout doucement ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de celles du jeune homme pour y donner un baiser brûlant d'amour, de désir et de passion.

Sakura: ashiteru........

_Ainsi s'achève "droit dans les yeux", l'histoire d'un magicien et d'une magicienne, qui d'un simple regard, on su reconnaître le véritable amour........._

Voili, voilà........ la deuxième partie de mon one shot est en ligne. je sais que la fin est très rapide mais comme cette histoire est déjà publié sur d' autres site tel quelle, j'ai pensé que je ne devais pas la modifier. En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop déçu, mais bon je vous avais prévenu c'est un de mes vieux one shot donc certainement pas un de mes meilleurs. En tout cas je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés un mail ou poster une review pour dire qu'ils appréciaient cette histoire.

bisous

sakio.


End file.
